


Sebastian's Sick Day

by DemonofPhantomhive



Series: Sebastian’s Sick Day [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Student Sebastian, Teacher Ciel, Underage Sebastian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: Due to a fever Sebastian is stuck at home, but he's not going to let that stop him from teasing his favorite teacher.





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing phone sex! I really hope you enjoy it!!

Sebastian lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling; he woke up this morning with a slight fever so his mother made him stay home. He really didn't want to stay -- he felt fine, but his mother insisted, so now he’s stuck in his room, bored out of his mind all because of a 100.4 degree temperature. He wants nothing more than to be at school right now, not because he actually likes it, of course he loves to learn, but he is so far ahead of his classmates that he had the opportunity to graduate early if he wanted to. He chose not to though because graduating early would mean he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend everyday anymore. He couldn't exactly see his lover after school like normal people could, because Sebastian Michaelis was dating the high school biology teacher, Mr. Phantomhive

He fell head over heels for the man last year when he had him for Study Hall and the moment he walked through that door his eyes landed on the teacher and there was no looking back after that. The man has short slate-gray hair, his bangs fall over his right eye while the hair on the left side is tucked neatly behind his ear. His eyes are very unique and that's what drew Sebastian in at first; one eye is a beautiful aqua blue, reminding him of the ocean in the sun when the light would catch it, his other eye is a beautiful shade of violet, a bit duller than his left eye and is partially blind due to something that happened when he was younger. Regardless, Sebastian finds it beautiful. His skin is flawless, it’s almost like porcelain, his lips are his perfectly pink and plump, Sebastian could sit for hours just staring at them, thinking of all the lewd things they could do.

After that first day of Study Hall, since it was Sebastian's last class of the day, he simply lingered just so he could talk to Mr. Phantomhive. Since then, they’ve spent hours just talking about music, books, politics -- you name it they talked about it. Soon their relationship became more than a student-teacher one; it blossomed into something romantic and intimate, very intimate he might add. Now a whole year later they've managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Sebastian hasn't even told his best friend Agni about their relationship because of the risks. He trusts his best friend-- don't get him wrong-- but he doesn't want to take the chance, because Ciel could lose his job and even have legal actions taken against him, even though Sebastian just turned seventeen and has consented to everything. As a result, they've been extremely careful not to get caught.

They text and call each other constantly, you can't get him away from his phone when he's not at school since all he wants to do is talk to Ciel. Sebastian has been to the teacher's house on a couple of occasions under the guise that he was spending the night at a friend’s house and those were some of the best nights of his life. He turns over onto his side grabbing his phone off his nightstand he smiles as he sees that Ciel messaged him concerned that he didn't see him at school. Sebastian chuckles softly messaging him back,

_**”Was running a slight fever so mom forced me to stay home :( ”** _

He lays his phone beside him on the bed waiting for a reply, he knows that class has probably started, so it'll take him a bit to respond but he's so bored that he doesn't know what to do with himself. That's when he gets a mischievous idea; he grabs his phone, opening his camera and takes a picture of himself making a pouty face and sends it to Ciel

_**”It’s so boring here, I miss my teacher, or should I say, daddy. I know how much you like it when I call you that.”** _

Sebastian smirks as he presses send, but the teen is far from done teasing his precious Ciel. He can already feel himself getting hard, he brings his hand down and palms his growing erection through the front of his shorts. A content sigh leaves his lips, feeling the heat and soft throb against his fingers. He takes his phone in his free hand, taking a video of him rubbing his growing cock through the black mesh of his shorts, a couple of moans leave his throat, his hips move slightly in time the with stimulation of his hand.

”I need you, Daddy.” Sebastian sends the video, stopping the motions of his hand as his breathing becomes heavier.

Ciel sits down at his desk after giving the class a book assignment to work on for the rest of the period, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that Sebastian has messaged him. He opens his texts smirking softly as he sees the picture and the caption under it, he gets to the video and immediately turns the volume down on his phone before pressing play. He nearly drops his phone while watching; sure he and Sebastian sext each other often but he never thought the teen would ever be so bold as to send this to him during class time. He shifts in his seat, the front of his pants becoming tight, blood rushing to his cock as he watches the video again, then messages him back.

**_”You're just asking to be punished aren't you? Sending me these things knowing that I'm in the middle of class- not being able to do anything. How naughty.”_ **

Ciel sets his phone to the side after sending the message and starts grading papers, he picks up his phone a couple of minutes later and is greeted by two pictures: the first one is of Sebastian with three of his fingers in his mouth, his cheeks are flushed a couple of strands of his raven locks are stuck to his face from sweat. The second picture is of his cock, precum oozing from the tip, down the length, and over the teen's fingers that are firmly wrapped around the base of his weeping cock.

As he stares at the pictures, his own erection is straining painfully against the fabric of his pants, and he glances at the time and sees that class is almost over. He just needs to hold out until then. Sebastian is so getting it the next time they're together! While he likes this side of Sebastian he really doesn't like the idea of having to rub one out in the teacher’s lounge bathroom, but there's no way he'd make it through the rest of the day like this. He picks his phone up again.

_**”You have no idea how much trouble you're in next time we're alone.”** _

He sets his phone back down, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for that damn bell to ring. Ciel lets out a relieved sigh as soon as it rings, waits for all the students to leave before getting up with tented trousers, grabbing his phone and his jacket and holding the garment over his arm so it hides his ‘problem’ as he makes his way to the teacher’s lounge. When he makes it there, he is thankful to be alone. In the bathroom, he shuts the door and locks it, hangs his jacket on the doorknob and calls Sebastian,

“I was wondering when you’d call,” the teen says breathlessly on the other end of the line. With his free hand, Ciel unfastens the button on his pants, reaching his hands into his boxers, pulling his eager cock out, giving it a slight tug and a grunt leaving his lips.

”If only you could see what you've done to me,” Ciel breathes into the phone as he starts stroking his length. He would take this slow, but he has a limited amount of time before his lunch break is over. He presses his back against the wall moving his hips with each stroke.

”What're doing right now Sebastian? Tell Daddy,” he commands in a whisper, his voice echoing through the bathroom. He hears Sebastian moan and it sends waves of pleasure to his cock.

"Nothing really daddy, just stroking my dick, picturing that it’s you doing it slowly. Nothing beats your touch though. I’m also playing with that little pink hole that you love so much, this ass you love to wear down, although my fingers will never come close to the real thing-- nothing can compare to Daddy’s cock,” comes the teen’s reply. Ciel thrusts into his hand faster, the words that left Sebastian’s sinful lips pushing him closer to the edge.

“Tell me what else you want me to do.” He sucks his lower lip between his teeth, moving his hand up swirling his thumb around the head of his cock smearing the precum that oozes out as he does.

“I want you to fuck me, shove your cock inside me… Mmh.. I want you to be rough.. Destroy me, daddy, fuck me until I can't walk the next morning,” Sebastian cries into the phone. Ciel can tell he’s getting close and he increases the speed at which he’s stroking himself and the way his hips move a little more erratically.

“Fuck Sebastian, you sound so cute when you’re begging for my cock. You love it when I fuck you don’t you? When I hit that special spot that makes you see stars, that makes you come undone each time,” Ciel purrs into the receiver his strokes becoming sloppier as he gets closer to bliss. All he hears on the other end is a loud wailing groan of his name followed by panted breathing.

He smirks, “Did you cum? If I could only see the face you made.. I bet it was beautiful,” he says , hoping that Sebastian would have lasted a little longer, but he did start way before the teacher.

“Mmmh.. daddy it felt so good and the picture you painted was just too much, I couldn’t help it,” the teen say between broken sighs, “but nothing beats the feeling of you inside of me, making me feel so full and warm. You know how to make me melt from the slightest touch, I just can’t get enough.”

That’s all it takes to push Ciel over the edge, biting his tie. If he bit his lip with such lust he would break the skin. With one last thrust of his hips, he comes into his hand as a muffled groan rips its way from his throat and the spunk spills out between his fingers. He spits out the tie, grabs some paper towels and wipes his hand off before he tucks his now flaccid member back into his pants right as the first bell rings.

“Just wait until you come back, I have something special planned for you,” he growls into the phone, earning a laugh from Sebastian as he hangs up, sliding his phone into his pocket, grabbing his jacket and making sure he looks presentable before he exits the bathroom and heads to his next class.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves to tease himself, he loves being on the brink of pure bliss, only to have it taken away at the last possible second, leaving him unsatisfied and begging for more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I am really proud of it! I still love this AU with all of my heart and will be working more on it soon, but I want to focus on Sanguis and Surrealistic Love at the moment while I plan out where I want to go next with this story! Thank you guys so much for all of your support! <3
> 
> Kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Sebastian groans as he hears his alarm going off, he reaches over grabbing his phone off the bedside table, shutting it off before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hears a knock and before he can say anything his mom enters the room holding a thermometer,

”I just want to make sure that you're not running a fever I know I checked it before you went to bed last night, but I want to check it again to make sure it didn't come back.” Sebastian sighs opening his mouth as she places the thermometer under his tongue when it beeps she pulls it out and smiles,

”98.6 degrees Fahrenheit you, my dear boy are going back to school today,” she says cheerfully, ”Oh I almost forgot, there was a package for you by the front door this morning.” she says handing the teen the package and Sebastian immediately recognizes the handwriting on the front, it's from Ciel.

”Now you need to hurry up and get ready mister, you don't want to be late for school,” she says as she leaves his bedroom. Sebastian bolts out of bed and locks his door before opening the package, inside is a note nestled on top of the crimson tissue paper. He picks up the note, written on the front is ’Punishment’ he smirks reading that, he flips the note over to see if there's anything else written on it when he sees there's nothing he sets it to the side. He starts pulling the tissue paper out eager to see what's inside of the box. Under all of the tissue paper is a black velvet pouch he picks it up and opens it, inside the pouch is a pastel pink silicone bullet vibrator with another note, but no remote. The other note reads ’Wear me’ just thinking about wearing this to school with Ciel being in control of the remote already has him hot and bothered. He grabs his half-empty bottle of lube from behind his pillow setting it on his bed before removing his boxers.

He grabs the bottle again and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, he lays back spreading his legs. He runs his index finger around his little pink hole before sliding the digit inside. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth muffling the moan that threatened escape. He can feel his cock getting hard, but he refuses to touch himself he wants Ciel to have the pleasure of getting him off. He pushes a second finger inside hissing at the slight sting as he starts scissoring the two digits inside him, rubbing all of the right spots enough to make himself squirm but not enough to get him off. 

Sebastian loves to tease himself, he loves being on the brink of pure bliss, only to have it taken away at the last possible second, leaving him unsatisfied and begging for more. He slides his fingers out, picking up the vibrator and coats it in a very generous amount of lube much like he did with his fingers. He slowly starts pushing it inside, he groans as it stretches him more than his fingers did, but it's nothing he can't handle. He finally gets it all the way in and just lays there, his breathing coming out in short ragged pants, his cheeks flushed, and his weeping cock pressed against his stomach begging for attention.

After a few moments, Sebastian stands and walks to his closet with each step he can feel the vibrator moving inside him making his knees buckle slightly. The damn thing isn't even turned on yet and he’s already a mess, he can only imagine what it's going to be like when it's actually on. The teen reaches into his closet pulling out his favorite pair of black panties that have a pair of skeleton hands on the butt, black leggings with white bats all over them, a large mint green sweater with a black bat in the center of it, and his black heels with the bat wings on the side of them. He gets dressed then carefully walks over to his vanity, sitting down and starts doing his makeup, when he gets finished he grabs his long fluffy mint green wig and puts it on. He then grabs his black horn hair clips, putting them on either side of his head before getting up, grabbing his phone and his backpack before leaving his bedroom. He walks into the kitchen, grabs his keys off the counter and leaves,

”Bye, mom! I'll see you after school, ” he calls before walking out to his car he gets inside and buckles up, but as soon as he starts it up he lets out a loud moan gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as the vibrations from the car cause the vibrator to pulse inside. He collects himself enough to pull out of his driveway. The drive to school was hell, every bump caused the vibrator to brush up against his prostate. He parks his car, shuts it off and just sits there trying to calm his breathing today was going to be a long day he could already tell. He gets out of his car and walks into the building and walking straight to Ciel’s classroom he’s relieved to see that the only one in there is Ciel so he shuts the door behind him and locks it. The teacher looks over at the teen with a smirk,

“What can I do for you Sebastian? Are you giving up so soon, the toy hasn’t even been turned on yet.” he says teasingly, Sebastian walks over to Ciel’s desk grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulls in for a sloppy, feverish kiss. Ciel breaks the kiss after a few minutes resting his forehead against the teens both of them panting heavily,

”I would never give up that easily, you should know by now how stubborn I can be, daddy,” he says letting go of the older man's shirt, walking to the door, unlocking it and walks out of the room and to his first class. By the time biology rolls around Sebastian's a bundle of nerves, every step he takes the vibrator moves and he has to will himself not to moan, and the way his cock rubs against the fabric of his panties isn't making things any easier. His face is flushed, but since he's in pastel today he can play it off as him going a little too heavy with his blush. 

He walks into Ciel’s class and just from the look he’s given by the older man he knows that he's in for it. He sits down at his desk and pulls out his textbook, notebook, and pencils he can feel dread settling in his gut as he waits for the vibrations to start, but at the same time just the thought of Ciel controlling him from his desk with just the push of a button while his other classmates all around oblivious to what's going on turns him on even more.

The second bell rings signaling it's time for class to start, Ciel walks up to the board, starting today's lesson and as soon as he starts talking Sebastian jolts in his seat, knocking his pencils and notebook off his desk as he feels the intense buzz of the toy being turned on. Ciel isn't playing around he went straight for the medium setting on the remote. Ciel turns around with a slight smirk,

”Sebastian is everything alright? You seem a bit jumpy today, ” Sebastian glares at him he can hear the cockiness in his tone as he bends over and grabs his supplies that fell and clears his throat, 

”I’m fine Mr. Phantomhive sorry for disrupting your lesson it won't happen again, ” The older man gives a slight nod before turning back to the board, continuing his lesson Sebastian crosses his legs, shaking his foot trying to focus on anything but the incessant vibrations he settles on doodling to distract him. He can hear whispering from his classmates, he can feel their eyes on him staring at him, wondering why the usually quiet teen is acting off today. He starts to draw when he feels the vibrations get faster, he sets his pencil down, biting down on his lower lip, gripping the side of his desk with one hand, white knuckling it, his toes curl inside of his shoes he can feel his orgasm building he is right on the edge, he closes his eyes ready to ride it out when the vibrations slow down almost to a dull buzz. It takes everything in him not to whine at the loss, but he's not mad Ciel, while punishing him, is also giving Sebastian what he loves.

As class draws closer to an end with only five minutes to spare Sebastian is a mess. He is trembling, he has sweat beading up on his forehead and if you didn't know what was actually happening you'd just assume he was sick, but that was far from the truth every time he would get close to coming Ciel would turn the vibrator to its lowest setting letting him calm down only to turn it all the way up again. God, he loves this side of him, he knows that his orgasm is going to be mind-blowing and he can't wait. He has been surprisingly good at keeping his noises contained even though he so badly wants to let his voice out, he's really loud in bed and he isn't ashamed of it, but he's in school so he has to control himself,

”Sebastian, can you read the second to last paragraph on page 345 for us?” Ciel asks the teen looks at him then over at the clock they only had three minutes left and he just knew he was planning something,

”Yes, Sir, ” he says before looking at his book and starts reading the paragraph he was assigned, as soon as he started reading he felt the vibrator get turned up all the way causing him to yelp before slapping his hands over his mouth, that cheeky bastard! He had this planned from the very beginning,

”Are you alright Sebastian? Are you feeling sick again?” he asks concerned the teen just nods as soon as he does the bell rings for lunch,

”Alright, class, remember you have a quiz tomorrow be sure to study! Also, Sebastian can you stay after class I need to discuss something with you, ” He says as the other students leave the classroom. When it's just him and Sebastian alone he walks over to the door, pulling it shut and locks it before walking over to the teen kneeling down beside him, and presses his lips against the shell of his ear,

”You have no idea how hard it was for me not to bend you over my desk and just fuck you senseless, to let everyone know that you belong to me, to watch you come undone while having all eyes on you, ” Ciel purrs into the teen's ear the moan he receives in return is like music to his ears,

”You’ve been so good today kitten, have you learned your lesson? Or does daddy need to continue his punishment?” he whispers his breath brushing against Sebastian skin causing a shudder to run through his body,

”Please daddy, I've learned my lesson. Please let me cum. Please!” the teen pleads Ciel, smirks pulling him into his lap holding him close before returning his lips to his ear,

”Cum for daddy, ” he said in a deep sultry tone as he turned the vibrator on it's highest setting and that's all it took to push Sebastian over the edge into pure bliss. He grips onto Ciel's shirt like his life depended on it, burying his face into the older man’s shoulder muffling his moans as his body tensed up, and he cums. Ciel rocks the teen in his arms through his intense orgasm, he presses kisses against his temples as he falls limp against him 

“You came from just a toy inside you, I didn't even touch you kitten, daddy likes this side of you, ” Ciel chuckles pulling Sebastian closer to his chest,

”Just wait… When I have my energy back you're so getting it, I promise you that, ” He says weakly the threat losing its intensity due to that, but Ciel knew he was being serious,

”I'll be looking forward to it, ” he says softly as he starts rubbing the teens back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @secretly-a-wuss and @cielpansyhive for being my betas for this chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am posting my third story on here! It only feels like yesterday that I was posting Lace and Longing! 
> 
> As always I want to thank the amazing [@chromehoplite](https://chromehoplite.tumblr.com/) for going over this for me and being my beta! She is such an amazing writer and a wonderful friend! Thank you again so much Chrome!!! 
> 
> You can find her AO3 here --> [@chromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite) She has some really amazing stories there!!


End file.
